


Candy

by PotatoQuinn



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 Writing Prompts Challange, Candy, F/F, Halloween, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Amy Pond is at a Halloween party, yet bored. She steps outside and is joined by an adorable blonde. Fluff and cuteness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to do this thing, where I write a lot. Using a list of 100 words as 100 different prompts. Featuring some of my favourite ships. Enjoy!

Amy Pond sighed into her plastic red cup as she watched the other guests milling around her. Some were dancing, some were playing the few games that sat around the perimeter of the room. She usually liked going to these parties, dancing with people and losing herself to the music. What she didn't like was being virtually abandoned by her best friend while he flirted with a pretty blonde in the corner. 

She went to drink her drink and found the cup empty, and scowled into the depths of the cup as if the liquid had been absorbed through the bottom. She sighed again and tossed the cup into a nearby bin, not really wanting to get pissed. She wandered around and ended up in the toilet- where she straightened the hat and coat that made up her pirate costume- then made her way outside. 

The air was damp yet warm, the street in front of the club still wet with a previous downpour. Halloween decorations hung over the doors and windows of nearby shops, and a jack-o-lantern grinned at the ginger from a stoop across the street. The sky was still grey, and the streetlights barely penetrated the dreary fog that had crept up. The music was hardly heard outside, and Amy took a deep breath in the relative calmness. 

The door opened suddenly, and laughter and pounding music spilled from the opening behind a young blonde girl. The girl shut the door again, walking forward a couple steps and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She wore a blue-ish grey jacket over a pink dress, pink heels, pink fishnet stockings, and a pink headband. Amy stepped forward, hooking one thumb through a loop on her trousers and smirking at the girl. 

“Get too stuffy in there?” she cringed a bit, just knowing she could have thought of something better to say. 

“Something like that, yeah,” the blonde turned to her, grinning widely with her tongue in her teeth. “My friend ditched me for a bloke.”

Amy managed to keep her cool and chuckle, standing closer to the girl. “My friend ditched me for a girl,” she extended her hand in greeting. “Amy Pond.”

“Rose Tyler,” the blonde took her hand, and Amy ignored her fluttering stomach. “You want a sweet?” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out two wrapped treats, unrwapping one. “They're to die for.”

Amy raised a brow, not sure if that was supposed to be a bad Halloween pun or just a random statement. “Not supposed to take sweets from strangers,” she joked, eyeing the treats. “I'm not much for sweets, anyway.”

“Nah, we're not strangers. New friends, yeah?” Rose grinned again, ignoring Amy's second statement. “Plus, these are delicious.” She smiled as she popped the sweet into her mouth, offering the wrapped one to Amy. Her light brown eyes twinkled with amusement. The ginger smirked and took the proffered candy, taking care to unravel the wrapper before copying the blonde. Immediately, her green eyes brightened, and her whole face just lit up. Rose let out a giggle and crinkled her wrapper in her hand. “Told you it was good.”

Amy crinkled the wrapper she held and stuffed in into her pocket. “I believed you, I'm just not one for sweets, usually,” she repeated herself, enjoying the taste of the treat. 

Rose laughed, looking absolutely delighted. “Then I have converted you!” she spun a bit in place, her skirt flaring out around her as she laughed. 

Amy grinned and watched her, giggling and rocking on her feet. “All right, I'll admit to that. But there's only a certain kind of sweet that I'll eat.” 

Rose stopped her spinning to stare at Amy, her cheeks pink and eyes bright. “Yeah? What kind's that, then?”

Amy shrugged, licking her bottom lip. “Any kind you give me.”

“Oh,” Rose breathed out, looking up into green eyes that seemed a bit dark. Her own gaze flicked down to watch Amy lick her lip again before looking back up. The ginger was standing quite close, and seemed to only drift closer while Rose's heart pounded in her chest. She blinked, and then soft lips were on hers. Although she was a bit shocked, she relaxed as her eyes drifted closed and her hands reached for the other woman's coat to pull her closer. She felt Amy smirk before wrapping an arm around her waist. Fingers tangled in her hair, and the ginger swiped her tongue over the blonde's lips. Rose opened her mouth and let out an accidental moan, which was met with a similar sound from the back of Amy's throat. She let out an involuntary whimper when the taller woman pulled away. 

Amy didn't pull away much, just enough to smirk and reach into her pocket to pull out her phone. “You got a mobile?” she held the device out for Rose to take. The blonde managed to nod and took the phone, dialling her number in to save it in the contacts list. She handed the phone back and smiled up at the ginger. “I'll call you sometime, yeah? Maybe we can go out for coffee or something.”

“That would be nice, yeah,” Rose grinned and pulled Amy back down, ignoring the smirking woman that had just exited the club. She kissed Amy one last time before turning to walk with her friend to a nearby car. 

Amy watched Rose Tyler go with a grin on her face and her mobile in her hand. She didn't react when her friend appeared next to her, his floppy brown hair mussed from his own make-out session he had participated in. He grinned after the other woman, then nudged his best friend with his elbow. “Get her number?”

Amy grinned wider and nodded, her cheeks blazing. “Yeah, actually. You?”

“Oh yeah,” He grinned at her, and they turned and headed down the opposite direction from the two blondes.


End file.
